Luke Skywalker/Relationships
The relationships of Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars universe. Family Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader thumb|250px|Luke with his father, Vader. Luke did not meet his father until nineteen years after he was born. When his father's old mentor told him how great a Jedi Anakin was, Luke developed a lot of respect for his father. Obi-Wan told Luke that the person who killed his father was Vader and thus, Luke developed a deep hatred toward Vader, unaware at the time that Anakin and Vader were one-and-the same. In The Empire Strikes, Luke, now twenty-three years old, directly meets Vader and when the latter reveals that he is his father Luke did not believe him at first, until he told Luke to use the Force to confirm his claim. Luke obeyed and was horrified by the truth. By the events of Return of the Jedi, Luke had accepted that Vader is his father, and his hatred toward his father had completely disappeared, transformed into love and hope. Like his late mother Padmé Amidala, Luke believed there was still good left in his father and that he could be redeemed. Luke could not conceive killing his father, despite knowing all the terrible, unspeakable things he had done. In Luke's final encounter with Vader on the second Death Star, Anakin read his son's mind and discovered he has a second child, and that this child is Leia. Vader used this to bait Luke with the suggestion; "if you will not turn to the dark side perhaps she will". Luke became enraged by this and attacked his father in anger, losing control for a moment in protectiveness for his sister. When Luke realized what he had done to his father, he immediately felt guilty and remorseful. When Palpatine was torturing Luke to death (by using Force lightning), Luke cried out to his father for help, to which Anakin responded by killing his master to save his son, getting mortally wounded in the process. In his father's final moments, he wanted to see his son with his own eyes. Realizing that Anakin was dying, Luke granted his father this last request. Luke and Anakin make peace before he died and became one with the Force. Luke was deeply saddened when his father died, and out of great respect for his father, Luke gave him a Jedi funeral. Padmé Amidala After he is born, the only direct interaction Luke had with Padmé, was one when she touched him on his belly, a sign of her love and affection for her son. Shortly after giving birth to his twin sister Leia, she dies. Padmé believed that Luke, along with Leia, could save their father Anakin and redeem him. Luke is sorrowful as to having never known his mother, but is binded to her by honoring her belief and sharing her hope. Owen Lars After Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, turned to the Dark side and embraced his new identity as Darth Vader, Luke was taken to Tatooine by Obi-Wan Kenobi (his father's former mentor) to be raised by his step-uncle Owen and his wife Beru. Growing up on Tatooine, Luke maintained a strained relationship with Owen, despite his love for his for him, owing to the fact that his uncle persistently seemed intent on holding him back and coming up with excuses to keep Luke from leaving Tatooine. Unknown to Luke at the time, was Owen's deep residing fear that his step-nephew may follow in his father's footsteps and end up dead. Owen believed he was protecting his step-nephew, however, he failed to realize that as ran out of excuses to keep Luke from leaving the inevitanility drew closer of Luke finding out about his Jedi heritage. When Luke learned from Obi-Wan about his father's leagcy; having been told that his father was never a navigator on a spice freighter, but a Jedi Knight who battled in the Clone Wars - Luke became infuriated that his step-uncle had lied to him all his life about who his father really was. However, this, did not alter the care he held for Owen as evinced by his efforts to rescue him from the stormtroopers, when he discovered that the stormtroopers had traced the sale of C-3PO and R2-D2 (the latter droid who held the Death Star plans). Unfortunately, Luke was too late to save his step-uncle and was devastated by his death. He later left Tatooine, becoming what Owen failed to prevent, a Jedi Knight, like his father was. Beru Whitesun Lars Beru was the wife of Owen Lars and she, together with her husband, raised Luke during his childhood on Tatooine. She and Luke had a very close relationship. Beru would often defend Luke's interests against Owen, who was overprotective out of fear that Luke might someday follow in Anakin's footsteps. Beru did not share these fears and even encouraged her Luke to follow his dreams. After Luke's failed attempt to rescue her from the Stormtroopers and heartbroken by her death - he left Tatooine - as there was now nothing left to keep him there. Leia Organa Luke and Leia were separated after they were born, he did not meet his twin sister until nineteen years later. Luke's first impression of Leia as he saw her in an hologram was; "She's beautiful". Luke, along with Han Solo rescue her from the first Death Star. By the events of The Empire Strikes Back, Luke's crush on Leia had completely disappeared, as he only considers her a friend, he became annoying when Leia kissed him in a failed attempt to prove she doesn't have any romantic feelings for Han. In Return of the Jedi, Luke discovers that Leia is his younger twin sister and before allowing himself to be captured by the Empire; he reveals this information to her and that Vader was their father. She is not overly surprised as there was always a part of her that suspected the relationship between herself and Luke. Vader would use Luke's devotion to his sister as a catalyst toward his anger, threating to turn Leia if Luke wouldn't. After the second Death Star, Luke joins the rebels in their ultimate victory against Empire. Luke and Leia lovingly embrace each other as brother and sister. Ben Solo/Kylo Ren When Ben started to struggled with his inner darkness - he was sent to study under Luke's tutelage at the request of his mother, Leia, in the hope of preventing him from ending up like his maternal grandfather, Anakin Skywalker. Luke taught Ben the ways of the Light side of the Force and lightsaber combat. Unfortunately, he made a mistake by contemplating and nearly considering killing him upon sensing his stronger connection to the darkness and this proved to be extremely disastrous, as Ben's former faith in his uncle was shattered and he became known as Kylo Ren, and aided by the Knights of Ren, who were some of Luke's own apprentices he had turned, he killed most of Luke's apprentices; this act greatly delayed his uncle's plan to restore the Jedi Order to it's former glory and left his uncle despondent, while Kylo went on to terrorize the galaxy as a leader of the First Order. Luke was one of the few who managed to survive and escape the Jedi massacre. In the aftermath of the Jedi massacre, Luke was deeply grieved and wracked with guilt, blaming himself for his students' deaths and Ben's turn to the dark side. Luke then mysteriously disappeared; as he embarked on a quest to seek out the Ahch-To Jedi Temple. Kylo, under the orders of Snoke, is instructed to find and kill Luke. Snoke knows that as long as Luke is alive, a new generation of Jedi Knights can rise once again. Luke came to lose faith in Kylo Ren for his destruction of Luke's Jedi Order and believed he is unable to ever come back to the Light. However, he showed deep remorse for failing to stop his fall to the Dark Side. But neverthless, this does not soften Luke's opinion towards Kylo. Friends and Allies Obi-Wan Kenobi After Luke was born, Obi-Wan took him to Tatooine, to be raised by his father's step-brother Owen Lars, and his wife Beru Whitesun, in order to protect him from Palpatine. Obi-Wan watched over him for nineteen years. Before discovering Obi Wan's true identity, Luke believing him to be a strange hermit, under the name of Ben Kenobi. Upon the arrival of R2-D2 and C-3PO, Luke learned of Obi-Wan's identity and life as a Jedi. After this knowledge, he gained great respect and admiration for the Jedi Master. During their journey to Alderaan, the two quickly became good friends. On the first Death Star, Obi-Wan was killed by Darth Vader while attempting to escape. Luke was devastated by the death of his mentor, but continued to fight in in the Galactic Civil War, so that Obi-Wan's death would not be in vain. When he discovered that Vader was his father, Luke became angry that Obi-Wan had deceived and lied to him, but eventually forgave him. Han Solo Luke initially had a rocky relationship with Han - due to Han being a greedy and selfish smuggler at the time. During their rescue of Leia and escape from the first Death Star, he became extremely annoyed by Han's recklessness, as he placed them at risk and almost got them captured several times. During the Battle of Yavin, however, Vader almost succeeds in killing Luke and Han saves him - after this Luke's opinion of Han changes - and they become close friends. Sometime after the Battle of Endor, Han married Leia Skywalker, becoming Luke's brother-in-law. Chewbacca Luke first met Chewbacca in Mos Eisley's cantina, when Obi-Wan Kenobi hires him and Han Solo to smuggle him, Obi-Wan, C-3PO and R2-D2 to Alderaan, although they do not have much interaction with each other. However, throughout the Galactic Civil War the two become close friends. In Return of the Jedi, after he and Lando Calrissian destroy the second Death Star; defeating the Empire once and for all, Chewbacca celebrates his comrades' victory and reuniting with Luke, happy that his friend survived the Battle of Endor. Yoda Luke first met Yoda on Dagobah (as he was instructed to go there by the spirit of Obi-Wan Kenobi). Luke's first impression of Yoda was that of a strange, yet harmless hermit, however, after spending many hours on Dagobah, he realizes that the green alien was, in fact, a Force-user like himself and the last surviving Jedi Master in the galaxy. He discovers this when Yoda begins to talk to Obi-Wan through the Force. At first, Luke wonders who he is talking to, until he hears Obi-Wan's voice. Yoda initially refuses to train Luke as a Jedi (despite the fact that there were very few Jedi left in the galaxy), partly due to his age and mainly because the be believed Luke to be too much like his father, Anakin Skywalker, in personality (reckless, impulsive, short-tempered and hot-headed). Yoda was eventually persuaded, albeit reluctantly, by Obi-Wan to accept Luke as a trainee. Yoda then begins to train Luke in the ways of the Light side of the Force and lightsaber combat, but also warns him about the dangers and lure of the Dark side of the Force. Luke had been on Dagobah for at least a year and came to greatly respect the elderly Jedi Master - having the same level of respect for Yoda that his father once had. Luke has a vision of his friends in pain and leaves to rescue them, abandoning his training, much to Yoda's disapproval and despite Yoda stating that the vision Luke had may not come true. Three months later - Luke returns to Dagobah (after rescuing Han Solo from Jabba the Hutt) to complete his Jedi training - but is devastated to discover that Yoda is dying. The loss is deep as he had not completed his Jedi training and more so due to how close he had become to the Jedi Master. Yoda reassures Luke that there is no need for more training and that he had learned all he needed to know. He asks Yoda if he is now a Jedi Knight and Yoda states that he must first face Darth Vader - only then would he become a Jedi Knight - to which Luke states that he already had. Luke asks if Vader is his father and Yoda confirms this truth. Luke became angry that Yoda had known the whole time who his father was but had refrained from telling him yet forgave him at the moment of his death. Yoda tries to tell Luke about the existence of his twin sister (Leia Organa), but only states that there is another, and dies before he has the chance to finish his statement. Luke grieves over the death of his mentor . Luke would attempt to carry out Yoda's wish to revive the Jedi but his nephew Ben's turn to the Dark Side completely destroyed his plans. In his grief and bitterness, Luke lost any desire to revive the Jedi and deemed it's legacy as a failure. However, despite Luke's years of attempting to abandon Yoda's last desire, when Yoda came to him as a force ghost, the late former grandmaster seemed to have not been offended by it, apparently understanding why he did it. Luke still retained his respect for Yoda and their talk allowed Luke to forgive himself. Rey Before Rey officially met Luke, she had heard a lot about the Jedi Master, but believed him to only be a myth and legend; until she met Finn who told her that BB-8 had a map to Luke's location, after Rey was captured by Kylo Ren (due to her seeing the map that BB-8 had) Luke's nephew, she resisted his attempt to probe her mind for the map to Luke's location, despite the fact that she did not personally know the Jedi Master, she likely has developed great respect for the latter. Rey goes to Ahch-To, where she meets Luke and presents him with his father's lightsaber, showing the elderly Jedi Master that the galaxy needs him once more, as he remains silent. In the next film, Luke at first refused to train Rey, believing that the Jedi should end with him. However, after hearing a recording of Obi Wan Kenobi, Luke chose to give Rey some lessons. He soon came to fear her power and lack of fear in dealing with the Dark Side. Upon learning Rey and Kylo had been communicating behind his back, Luke was furious with her and Rey attacked him out of disgust for Luke's attempt on Ben's life. However, Rey is no match for Luke's superior skills and force abillities and is soon disarmed easily and her hut was blown to pieces. Luke admits what he did but refuses to consider Kylo could be redeemed. Ultimately, however, Luke comes to respect and value her. He acknowledged her as the Last Jedi and died peacefully, having ignited the revival of the Jedi through Rey. Enemies Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious Unlike his father, Anakin Skywalker at first, Luke hated Palpatine from an early age; Luke initially had no direct interaction with Palpatine. However, he resented the latter because he was the tyrannical leader of Galactic Empire who oppressed the people of the galaxy. In Return of the Jedi, Luke learns from Yoda and Obi-Wan; that Palpatine was responsible for his father becoming Darth Vader and Luke's hatred for Palpatine grew even more. Palpatine tried to bring Luke over to his side the same way he brought Anakin to it, but Luke saw through it and refused. Angered, Palpatine tried to kill him, but Vader became Anakin again and killed him. Jabba the Hutt Jabba had been Luke's enemy ever since Boba Fett delivered Han Solo to the former's home. Category:Relationships